The Bet or The Mistake?
by Mayrosefriar
Summary: Maya moves to texas leaving her best friends behind There she will make a few friends oh and make a bet. the bet is quite simple Break the heartbreakers heart Things get complicated as she catches feelings for him Lucas is a playboy who makes a bet with his friends to get Maya fall in love with him what they don't know is they both are playing a game which they both will lose.
1. Chapter 1: Maya's bet

Maya hated this. She really did. This was terrible. But it had to be done. For her mom. For her. Her mom needed to move on and this is how she was going to do it. Her mom's engagement just broke and Katy was devastated, even if she acted as if it was no big deal, Maya knew it hurt her. A lot . Maya didn't really like the guy, so she was glad her mom didn't marry the asshole, he was rude and pushy and Maya didn't appreciate that. So here Maya was in Texas in front of a new school mid-semester of her third year. She moved to Texas because her mom's best friend lived there with her family. She left her whole life back in New York because she was only staying till the end of grade 11 and then she would move back and finish High school there with her best friends Riley Mathews and Farkle Minkus . If her mom didn't move back with her she would go live with Riley or Farkle to be honest when she did live there she was at Riley's house more than her own. Maya spent the car ride to school in silence once again wondering how on earth she survived this without Riley and Farkle beside her. Riley was her rock, her hope, her shining star, Riley was the one who made sure she wouldn't go too far. And Farkle he was her Farkle, the one that believed in her, the one that helped her study for every class no matter what, that one that made her feel like she worth something, the one that made her find her passion for art. It was because of Farkle and Riley Maya was in all honors. It was because of Cory Mathews Maya was ok with the fact her father left her , Topanga Mathews did everything for Maya when Katy couldn't , she was all ways there for her. Never once did Cory or Topanga treat her less than thier daughter. Same goes for Stuart and Jennifer Minkus. Maya thought about how when her father left she was awarded with two dads and three moms. She smiled at the thought, she remembered all the tears being shed at the airport, she remembered all the people who cared for her, she thought of all the things her mom sacrificed for her, she could handle Texas for a bit. Her mom's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Maya I'm so sorry really thought the house would be ready, stupid lease contract I'll call Topanga we should move in there tomorrow "

"not a problem mom don't worry "

"are you sure you want to go to school you can hang out at the bakery with me!"

"no no I think it would be best if I went to school, I'm probably going to have to get settled and whatever probably best to do it now than later"

"ok babygirl whatever you think is best" Katy sighed stopping at her school.

Maya got out gulped, took her bag kissed her mom goodbye and walked through the door . She was late she knew that. so by the time she got everything sorted out got her schedule and went to her locker she was late for her second period class French. She walked in handing the teacher her new admit slip. The teacher gave her a look and pointed harshly to a seat that was empty for Maya to sit in. Maya had a feeling she would not get along with this teacher. She sat next to this timid looking girl… though she was super shy she reminded Maya of Riley. Maya sat down smiled at the girl next to her and than her cold expression returned to her face. She didn't need any friends etc at this school she was going to finish it then go home.

"I'm sorry what?" Maya went into another one of her daydreams when she realized the teacher was calling her. The teacher Scoffed

"voilà ce qui arrive quand une fille de la ville , pense shes parfait et n'a pas besoin d'essayer . Honnêtement, vous pourriez penser que les élèves comprenaient le français seraient placées dans une classe française" (translation down below) the class chuckled .Maya's eyebrow arched , her nostrils flared, her glare was deadly

"excuse moi. mais la dernière i vérifié que vous étiez l'enseignant , cela signifie que vous êtes censé me enseigner . je suis choqué que ous essayez de me embarss en classe , est-ce parce que je suis blonde , donc je dois être stupide . mais je ne le suis pas. je suis dans advandced français , vous ne venir en étant juste stupide" Maya didn't want to be sent to the principals office or anything but this woman was judging her for no reason and Topanga and Katy always taught Maya to stand up for herself. The Class was quiet, most with wide eyes, some with confused expressions, A boy in the back was chuckling at her response

" I don't like your tone, you need to resect teacher figures " the French teacher said through tight lips.

" maybe the teacher figure should act like a teacher figure… did you get that or should I say it French " she asked her with a sweet smile.

" Miss hart you are treading on thin ice."

"blondie's got a point, go easy she's new" she whipped around to see the boy he was tall and handsome he had a small smile on his face , his green eyes challenging the teacher… he was hot but smug. Maya rolled her eyes at him.

"Mr. Friar"

"Can you just go back to the lesson , I come here to learn "

The teacher glared at her than at the boy in the back but continued her lesson. Maya had a feeling she wasn't going to like it her. Hell she was in the class for ten minutes before she picked a fight with the teacher. Maya sighed doing her worksheet in silence before the girl next to her spoke

"wow you have some guts talking back to " the small brunette said with wide eyes. Maya laughed

"to be honest with you hun I don't really care"

"I'm Dianna, I could use a friend like you" she said with a laugh. she looked at her trying to see if she was sincere.

" Want to have lunch with my friends and I MAYA?" Maya smiled at her

"umm sure"

"goodddd" Diana said it like Riley would say yay and Maya smiled but felt a tug the rest of the class droned on and Maya sat there doodling on her notebook till the bell for lunch rang.

"So Maya I'm part of glee and dance and well student council gr 11 rep"

"Wow a popstar and leader" Maya said with a chuckle as the two went to stand in line for their lunches when Maya realized people were looking at her

"quick question."  
"yes?"  
"why are people staring at me?" Diana laughed at her confusion

"well because you're the new kid, you're hot and smart and I'm pretty sure the French incident went around school no one stands up to the wicked witch from France like that, news travels fast in this small school" Maya shook her head with a small laugh, Diana told what lunch menu was safe to eat from _this school is so weird omg_ Maya thought as she picked up what Diana told her to eat. She followed Diana to her table and sat down next to her.

"ok girls this is Maya" Maya gave them a small smile

"Maya this is Angela" she was pointing at a short haired brunette with glasses, the girl gave her a timid smile

"this is Megan" this green-eyed girl was busy eating but mumbled a hi

"and this is Marissa she goes by Missy though" the girl had light brown hair and clearly looked pissed

"why are you bringing in strays?" Maya chuckled at her in amusement

"what's so funny"

"you" she said simply, Diana smiled at Maya

"so Maya what you interested in? do you play any sports? Or do arts or shit like that?"

"um well I was on the varsity Baseball team and basketball team, I paint a little"  
"awh that's cute you should try out for basketball and baseball!" Angela nodded encouragingly  
"what positions?" Missy asked

"Pitcher and point guard" Maya said with a sweet smile at the girl who for some odd reason didn't like her which was fine by her, but the girl should know that Maya was from New York and in New York everyone's a bitch well everyone except Riley.

"uh your team must have been pretty shit if you were point guard in Varsity"

"or she was really good" Megan said

" I doubt it "  
"state champions" Maya stated simply

"so art huh?" Diana inquired _why are they asking so many god damn questions_

"you should join the art club, I'm in it what's your medium? " Angela asked her

"um mostly painting or sketching"

"He's here guys! Shhhh" Missy rolled her eyes

"He's not gonna call you Megan, he simply fucked you and threw you away that's what he does"  
"you don't know that he said he a good night"  
"Yea cause you got him off" angela said throwing a fry at her

"look at him would you not fuck him"  
"I hate him" Missy said with a groan

"and almost everyone has, that fucking fuckboy" Maya turned to look at who they were talking about, he was the dirty blonde boy with green eyes in her French class, he sat down and seemed to catch her gaze and he smirked she rolled her eyes once again

"Maya what do you think ?" Megan asked

"what do I think about what?"

"is he not the hottest guy like ever?"

"not the hottest but he's definitely hot"

"oh is that so?"  
"he's not that great? is he?" maya turned around again trying to get a better look at the boy, he had good looks a nice jaw but from where she was she didn't get the fuss. She was best friends with a hot boy maybe they just didn't faze her?  
"doesn't matter he is way out of your league" Missy said with a smirk

"I don't think so, Maya must now be the hottest girl in school look at her" Dianna said, Maya was very hot, curves in all the right places, her blonde mane framing her face perfectly. missy rolled her eyes at this comment maya laughed shaking her head

"still couldn't make him like someone like her"

"what the fuck is your problem?" Maya asked her, her rough New York ways coming in to play

"I think that you think you're the shit cause you're from New York but in reality you are probably just a bitch with no game"

"Missy stop" Dianna said firmly

"oh its ok Dianna, I am the shit. And I'm not a bitch I'm the bitch, and trust me sweetheart I've got game" said with a sweet laugh

"prove it, put your money where your mouth is Maya" Missy said throwing her name out like poison

"whose the victim?" Missy smiled deviously at Maya

"Lucas Friar." The girls in the table gasped slightly

"and who is that?" missy pointed to a table behind her

"see the blonde boy with the green eyes, the one that isn't that great. Him" Maya rolled her eyes, he couldn't be as that bad... Maya knew there was something more to the picture she was missing. If riley or frazzle were there they would've stopped her but maya was bored and thought this would be fun

"ok state the rules"

"simple, you need to get him to ask you to junior prom and at junior prom you will break the heartbreakers heart" Maya rose an eyebrow

"ok stakes?"

"My parents are the investors in a travelling agency you win i will get you four tickets for a two week vacation for wherever whenever you want "

"nice" maya was taken aback by this offer but liked the sound of it

"but if you lose, you will attend the CGA (Creativity Growth Assembly ) assembly naked" Maya froze she would never live that down. Ever. and her mom would probably kill her, but Maya wanted the cruise, she could give the vacation to her mom. plus Maya wanted to wipe that smile of her face.

"deal" she spat and the two girls sealed the deal by shaking hands.

"and the bet doesn't leave this table" Maya said as the bell rang, the girls got up from their table, Maya took another look at the blonde boy and sighed _what did I get myself into?_  
 **TRANSLATIONS**

 _voilà ce qui arrive quand une fille de la ville , pense shes parfait et n'a pas besoin d'essayer . Honnêtement, vous pourriez penser que les élèves comprenaient le français seraient placées dans une classe française = this is what happens when a city girl, thinks she's perfect and does not need to try. Honestly, you'd think that students understand French would be placed in a French class_

 _excuse moi. mais la dernière i vérifié que vous étiez l'enseignant , cela signifie que vous êtes censé me enseigner . je suis choqué que_

 _vous essayez de me embarss en classe , est-ce parce que je suis blonde , donc je dois être stupide . mais je ne le suis pas. je suis dans advandced français , vous ne venir en étant juste stupide =_

 _excuse me. but last I checked you were the teacher, it means you're supposed to teach me. I am shocked that you are trying to embarrass me in class. is it because I'm blonde?, so I must be stupid right? . but I'm not. I am in a French advanced Placement , you don't get there by just being stupid._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucas's Bet

Maya was incredibly good at basketball, quick and agile with a good arm. The coach was taken aback by her skill, Maya didn't look like a basketball player, hell Maya looked like one of those stereotypical city girl that would shop for days but couldn't run a mile. But here she was playing as if she could do it in her sleep.

"Ok so lets put you girls to the test" the coach bellowed

"ok Alisha, Mary-Anne, Kristy, Alex and you new kid what's your name again?"

"Maya. Maya Hart" she said with a tinge of annoyance creeping in her voice

she said stepping on to the court

"what position did you play Hart? You were on the team back home right?"

"yes sir, Point Guard varsity"

"hmm alright Alisha move to second lets see what you can do Maya" Maya nodded as she saw the five sweaty boys also walk on to court. Lucas being one of them the girls on the court were immediately smitten, all giggling, or taking a look at him, Maya rolled her eyes and sharply said

"Get off the court, we're in the middle of something" the boys looked taken back at the small blonde who they could probably step on, be completely unaffected by them.

 **"** sorry we're late" The dark-skinned one began

"Coach McLean made us do extra laps for us back talking"

"You back talking" The blonde boy who Maya dreaded said sharply

"we are a team my friend, whatever shit I say goes on you too" the boy replied back

"Enough boys get into position, have someone to jump ball" the boys got into their positions, Lucas stepped up to the line ready for who wanted to jump ball. The coach turned to the girls

"ok so these are the best players on the Boys basketball team, your goal isn't to beat them but I wanna see how well you work together and under pressure, remember team-work is key and don't beat yourself up if the boys beat you also boys play nice no rough-housing" Maya rolled her eyes at this, she was here to win.

"so which one of you will jump ball" the coach asked looking at the five on the court

"is there a point he's going to push it to his side he's so tall" one of the girls behind Maya mumbled. She stepped up

"I'll do it" Lucas looked at her with a amused smirk

" you are going to jump ball against me?" he asked her

"yes"

"are you sure about that?"

"are you trying to get at something" she said taking another step towards him.

"not at all ma'am you just don't seem like the type" he said with a light chuckle

"oh so you think you have me figured out"

"you aren't that hard to figure out" he whispered smugly

"keep smiling at me like that and I will slap it off you"

"if that makes you happy?" he said turning a cheek for her, she bit her lip

"I don't think you're playing this right"

"I think I am" she rolled her eyes before noticing how close she was to him, she took a step back. And turned to look at the coach, the boys behind Lucas were smiling, and the girls who were trying out were confused by this interaction, Lucas himself seemed amused and pleased and turned to look at the coach.

"One" he said slowly lifting the ball up, Maya quickly dropped herself low her knees bent so she was closer to the floor, she was just at Lucas's abs when he looked down at her questioningly

"what are you doing"

"I'm short I'm going to actually have to jump" he chuckled at her and was joined by the boys behind him the coach looked at her with entertainment

"Two" Maya bobbed up a little and Luca bent his knees ready to get the ball

"Three " the coach said throwing the ball into the air, And what he didn't expect was for Maya to jump straight up hitting him right below the chin, her hand skimming right above his as she past the ball to her second. He rubbed his chin in a little dazed as one of teammates hit back

"you good friar?" he said with a chuckle, he was obviously impressed that this 5'3 blonde girl out jump and managed to injure the 6'2 boy

"shut it gardener" he grumbles running it their smooth play. Maya was good, she was much better than anyone thought she would be, defecting the boys with ease as her petite figure moved around them but with al her efforts the boys were winning the girls were just too dazed by Lucas and his friends to actually play properly, the boys looked great while playing, all with amazing bodies, sweat gleaming in their hair, smile on their faces, all hot in different ways, Muscles flexing as they ran across the court or posed to shoot.

" a bunch of horny idiots" Maya mumbled, the girls did score a few points though

"ok who ever gets this last point wins, I want to switch the girls out so last play make it count girls"

They were not making it count, Angie obtained the ball from the coach because it was out she made a clean pass to Mary-Anne who was busy staring at the brown haired boy who Maya remembered Lucas calling Gardener and simply missed the pass who was caught by the dark-skinned boy who threw it across the court to Lucas, Lucas caught the ball with ease and turned around slowly as if he was giving the girls a show, _cocky piece of shit_ Maya thought maybe I should show him who the real MVP is, in four strides she was across the court and she took off a faint Lucas watch out was heard in the distance she placed a hand on his shoulder propelling her up even Higher knocking the ball from his hands which was above his head, on the way down she felt herself knock into him slightly and with the ball she spun on her heels and sprinted to the other side, yes she could've passed it to Alisha but no she didn't Maya wove around the brunette boy, and slide past the dark-skinned boy and she felt herself jerk forward as she took the shot and she watched from the floor where she fell as the basketball went into the opponents net. Where was Lucas through all this you might ask.. he didn't move from his spot watching in a daze at the blonde bombshell who was dominating the court. He watched as she got up, brushing the dirt off her legs, he could see a bruise forming near her knee, but she held a dangerous smirk, her eyes asking for a challenge, he couldn't help but smile at her with fondness, hell she just beat the best players in school single-handily. The coach was impressed

"I see why you made varsity early Maya" Maya shifted her focus from the stunned Lucas to The coach, she smiled at him innocently

"I don't like losing sir"

"I can see that. Ok the next five on court, you five may go get changed, Maya I would like to speak to you after if that's alright?"

"yes , sir" Maya went tot the change room took a shower and got changed she put a simple white blouse and jeans, she left her bag in the change room because she had to talk to the coach, she stepped out of the change room and without noticing walks into Lucas he whips around accidently spilling his water on her. She gasped closing her eyes for minute her hands making fists as she felt the white shirt cling to her skin, her thin black lace bra was showing. She opened her eyes slowly

"what the fuck huckleberry?"

"one you ran into me two huckleberry?" he said taking in the small blonde with damp hair and now completely see through shirt his eyes travelled to her chest. Maya crossed her arms around her chest

"eyes up here hopalong" he smirked at her

"still would be looking down" Maya glared up at him

"apologize you ass"

"for what you bumped into me and that was an accident its not like I did it on purpose"

"I don't care if the fucking president told you to do it you owe me a fucking apology"

"to be fair shortstack, you hit me in the jaw and bumped into me on the court I think we can call it even"

"that was on the court ranger rick this is not on the court"

" Lucas my name is Lucas I think it still counts"

"I don't care what your name is ranger or what you think, how the fuck am I supposed to go to the coach like this"  
"where are you getting these names from I think it's a good look umm who are you?"

"it fits" she shrugged answering his first question

"maya, maya hart" By this time the brunette boy stepped up

"here" he said handing her a sweater, she looked at the boy with a smile, accepting his sweater

"thank you"

"Charlie" he said to her putting his hand out for her to shake after she put on the sweater and zipped it up

"I'm Isaiah call me Zay tho"

"thank you Charlie" she smiled at Zay

"and nice to meet you Zay"

"woah so your nice to them and a bitch to me?"

"they weren't the ones who insulted my height, then proceeded to act and think I was shit at basketball, and then throw fucking water at me and refuse to apologize" she then stepped around Lucas

"bye boys" she said in a flirtatious tone and sauntered off, the three boys looked at her with looks of amazement

"She's good at basketball man" Charlie started

"she's hot"

"she's scary what the fuck" Zay and Charlie chuckled at the blonde boy in between

"has the Lucas Friar met his match?"

"shut up gardener"

"no but seriously man hot like firee"

"she's alright"

"are you dumb? Zay's right, she looks fuckin great"

"yea Friar much better than the last hoe you fucked" Lucas rolled his eyes

"she's not a hoe" he chuckled

"Megan Fontana?" Charlie asked

"oh she's hoe alright fucked the entire football team I would know I was a part of that team" Zay said with a chuckle taking his sweaty shirt off

Charlie laughed throwing a shoe at him

"shut up gardener don't act all mighty you took her to bed too "

"never said I didn't"

"so for you guys its ok but me no its not she's a hoe?"  
"She's not in love with us Lucas" Charlie stated

"not my fault? Look at me? who wouldn't love me?"

"Maya" Charlie said

"Maya hart" Zay said before the two cracked up.

"oh please if I wanted her which I don't I could have her"  
"ohh do I feel a bet coming on Zay?"

"I think you do gardener what you say Lucas you up for it?"

"have I ever backed down?"

"OHh this is gonna be a good one!" Zay chuckled

"state the terms" Lucas conceitedly

"ok you have till the end of Junior prom and you have to take her to junior prom" Charlie said looking at Zay who nodded

"and you have to get her to fall in love with you, not just sleep with her"

"but if you fall in love you automatically lose"

"ok and when I win what'd do I get"

"I will name my first born child after you" Zay deadpanned Lucas now threw a shoe at him, Zay chuckled

" we will both be your servant for a month"

"ohh damn nice my personal slaves"

"and if you lose which you will, you will become our slaves for a month" Charlie said shrugging.

"deal " the three boys shaked on it. Things were going to get interesting


	3. Chapter 3 : Lost faith?

After her annoying French class which she shared with the handsome blond. She and Dianna quickly packed up and walked out of the classroom making their way to the caf.

"so Maya you do know you don't have to go through with the bet right? Missy's just bring bitch, I think she's jealous of you and she doesn't like change and plus Lucas doesn't ask anyone out"

"Don't worry Die, I have 8 months Junior Prom is in May " the brunette sighed

"ok if you need my help ask me I'll help even though I shouldn't" Maya smiled at her as her phone buzzed violently in her pocket, she smiled at the caller I.D

"Maya! I missed your voice" The voice said brightly

"Farkle! Shouldn't you be in school?" _this was weird. Why is he calling me in the middle of the day ? is something wrong_?

"before you jump to conclusions everything is ok.. I missed you and its lunchtime so" he said seriously. Dianna looked at Maya with her eyebrow raised, best friend Maya mouthed to her. She nodded getting two lunches, one for Maya and One for herself

"I missed you more" she sighed, she heard some shuffling in the back

"How's Texas?"

"AWFUL! How's your family? Smackle?"

"oh um mom and Dad are fine. Isadora and I kind of broke up"

"what the fuck? Why?" she said sliding into her seat at her table

"it happened yesterday, It's just she was getting jealous that I was with Riley a lot more and cancelled a date with her I mean you went to Texas and She was all alone so of course I'm going to be there for her, anyway she asked me to choose and well I think you know how it ended"

"I bet Riley is blaming herself and feels like shit? How are you holding up?"

"yes she is no matter how much I assure her it's fine she claims she came in the way of true love, I mean it hurt to break up with her I was with her since Grade 8, that's a long time Maya but I don't think it was true love because then I wouldn't of had to choose "

"My poor baby"

"whatever past is the past, so what's this bet I'm hearing of?" she laughed

"ill tell you about it later"

"tonight, face time me I miss your beautiful face" she laughed

"ok tell your parents I love them and tell riley I love her"

"will do… what about me?" she could see Farkle's goofy expression Farkle didn't want the girls like that he loved them and they loved him in a completely platonic way. it was just part of his nature to flirt with them

"I love you "

"and I do you" he said with a chuckle

"byee "

"bye love" he said hanging up. The girls looked at her questioningly but before she could explain a voice interrupted the group

"well well looky here if it isn't the Maya Hart!" Maya turned to see that the voice belonged to Zay

"Zay ! Charlie!" Maya said brightly

"hop a long" she said with fake enthusiasm

"Those names are gonna stay aren't they?" Lucas asked her she nodded sweetly he sighed. The girls watched as Zay asked for her number and Charlie and Lucas ended up putting in into their phones as well

"don't do anything creepy with my number"

"too late" Charlie said with a light chuckle

" I have your sweater in my locker do you want me to go get it now or after?" she asked Charlie

"nah keep it. Never know when Lucas might spill water on you, keep it just in case I'm not around" Maya grinned at him as Lucas slapped his head

"awh So I washed it for nothing"

"I guess so" he said taking a seat to the left of Maya and the right of Megan, Zay followed suit sitting between to the right of Maya and next to Dianna.

"seriously? Y'all are best friends now?"

"yup, Friar we're dropping you she is the new recruit" Zay said taking a bite of his burger

"oh good choice" Dianna said

"oh I know sugar!" he said giving her a lopsided smile

"you have girlfriend buddy, but I don't" Charlie said winking at Dianna who shook her head with a small laugh, Charlie and Dianna knew each other from Glee she knew he was just playing around with her

"shut up gardener I know" Charlie moved closer to Megan patting the empty seat between him and Maya looking up to Lucas, He sighed taking the spot.

"well isn't this great! The stray is bringing in more strays!" Missy huffed Zay chuckled and Lucas looked up at her with an annoyed glare, Charlie rolled his eyes

"fuck off Marissa no one is here for you, simply stopped by for her number" Charlie said harshly. Maya was taken aback by the sweet boys tone, out of the three he seemed to be the nicest.

"Shut the fuck up Charlie, this is my fucking table I don't care why you're here"

"wooow so you're a bitch to everyone and here I was thinking I was special" Maya intervened, and she didn't notice but everyone at the group noticed that she was sticking up for Charlie.

"Stay out of it Hart"

"don't tell me what to do, I will step in if I want to"

"Queen b why don't ya calm the fuck down" Zay said simply, Lucas just looked at her with frustration

" or better yet why don't you go fuck someone on the baseball team? I head Andrews was looking to score" Charlie spat out

"let it fucking go! And your so called friend" missy was pointing at Lucas

"came on to me"

"I never fucked you and I only did that because Zay thought you were cheating on Charlie cause he's a blind asshole who only sees the good in people, though I'm not sure what the fuck he saw in you, and nobody messes with him nobody except Zay and I" Lucas said calmly "and he's not a friend, this guy's my fucking brother bitch" Charlie said loyal to his friends, Best friends are Charlie and Zay , kind of like Riley Farkle and I would do anything for each other Maya was impressed at how the boys took care of each other.

Missy flipped him off  
"Yea whatever assshaft, get the fuck away from my table"  
"We're here for her" he said smoothly throwing a wink in Maya's direction her responding by rolling her eyes

"Who was on the phone with you? Megan asked changing the subject hoping it would break the tension between the boys and Missy

"Oh Farkle!"

"Oh whattle?" Maya laughed at Zay's tone, she pointed to her lock screen where a handsome brunette boy standing in between the two girls, puberty hit him hard. The three were dressed up and the boy had his arms wrapped around the two girls waists. Maya and Riley were both placing a kiss on his cheek and the boy had a crooked smile on his face

"Him" she said the three boys looked at each other

"Wanna get being my slave over with now?" Charlie whispered to Lucas

"Damn hottie" Angela said taking the phone from her, Dianna leaned into her

"Yes super hot" she commented

"His name is Farkle?" Lucas asked

"Yup! He's great" she gushed to the group

"Why would anyone do that to him" Zay said Maya chuckled lightly punching his shoulder

"He's-"

"Great yes we heard" Lucas interrupted with a sly smile

"Boyfriend? Damn " Megan asked as the phone made its way to her.

"What? No?!" Maya said throwing her head back with a laugh the worried girls relaxed and Zay chuckled wagging his eyebrows at Lucas who rolled his eyes at him no one noticed this action except for Missy.

"He's one my best friends, I wouldn't be who I am without him like seriously i'd probably be in juvie or dead or something ". She said with a dry chuckle, it was obvious in her tone that she missed him and the ring of truth in her statement tugged in her chest.

" I'm guessing the girl is another big part?" Lucas asked her she smiled sadly nodding before looking down at her lap

"Then why are you here and not there?" Zay wondered

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter why she's here, she here now and to stay I hope !" Charlie said quickly with a reassuring smile realizing she didn't want to talk about.

" yea it doesn't Matter, i'm glad you're here Maya you make Things interesting " Lucas said getting up giving her a wink , Maya looked at him with an eyebrow raised he chuckled at her expression

"CHARLIEE" he turned to look at the boys at the "Jock" table

"That's our cue to go" he got up Zay followed suit.

" see you on Monday Maya!"Charlie said with a smile

"Bye Charlie" returned his smile

"Bye honey" zay drawled out Maya chuckled

"Bye babe"she said mocking his tone Lucas watched the two in amusement

"Oh and I was wondering if I could join you two ladies for the French project?"

"No" Maya said at the same time a

"Sure" left Diana's mouth, Maya groaned and turned to her

"No we are not working with him"

"Why not"

" cause he's annoying"

"I'm annoying?! you baby are like definition of annoying"

"Shut up friar"

"Make me" Maya stood up pointing a finger at him

"Don't test me"he took a step closer so he finger was on his chest"I want to" he said looking her up and down

"Want to what exactly?" Maya had a smirk on her face not making any movements he stepped in closer

"See what you can do, test you" Maya rolled her eyes but his breath on her neck gave her goosebumps the good kind. He stepped back with a chuckle

"See ya soon partners" he said turning following his best friends to Thier table

"Shouldn't you want to work with him if you want to win the bet"

"No I'm not gonna be nice to the asshole, I'm going to be real with him he has so many girls throwing themselves at him I need to be different I need him to wonder why I'm not interested "

"and how are you so close with charlie and Zay ? you came to school on Tuesday its Friday"

"basketball, I showed those boys whos MVP " she said with a luagh

The girls nodded while missy grimaced

The bell rang and the girls separated.

In the middle of Chemistry Maya's phone begins buzzing the caller ID says Corney Matthews _why is Cory calling me during school_ Maya bolts from her chair asking to go the bathroom she answers the phone in the hallway outside the bathroom

"Cory? Is everything ok?"

"Hi Maya sorry but what's your address?!"

"Topanga?!"

"Hey!"

"You called me in the middle of class to ask me for my address" Maya groaned

"Sorry finishing up some legal work should've called Katy oh well message it to me ok?!"

"Okay"

"I love you and go back to class"

"Love you too bye"

As she hung up Lucas and some red headed chick came out of the janitors closet. He looked hot his jeans hanging lower than usual, his hair disleveled

"Short stack you next?"

"In your dreams huckleberry"

"Probably what class?"

"Chemistry."

"I'll walk you "

"That's ok I'll let u finish" he chuckled

"Don't worry I did.. So you liking Texas?"

"No"

"Not fast enough for a city girl like you?"

"It's not the Speed huckleberry it's the fact everyone is so fake, and secretive like everyone has a secret and everyone knows one, In New York there was no backstabbing and shit like that everyone was brutally honest BITCHS don't get me wrong but at least you don't have to watch you back"

"Good point just don't get caught up with Missy"

"Last thing I wanna do... is Charlie ok?"

"Huh? yea yea he's fine why ya asking?" he looked down at her puzzled

"Well Zay has a girlfriend and you have um your arrangement" he looked at her amused

" but Charlie doesn't have either but he seems like the one to give you his all you know the Prince Charming type, sweet kind caring"

"That's one way to put how I put is too fucking nice for his own good that fucking idiot"

"But you protect him"

"Yes ma'am and always will ,just like he has my back"

"I'll help"

"You have thing for Charlie?" Lucas knew it was waste of a bet if she liked Charlie he would lose instantly because he could not compete with him

"No, it's just he reminds me of someone"

"Farkle?"

"No Riley she's my light my bestest friend my family"

" and Charlie his eyes hold innocence and he deserves to have them forever"

"Forever is a long time"

"Is he not worth it though? Because if he wasn't you wouldn't protect him so much"

" I don't protect him that much, he does stupid shit with us all the time hell he went to the hospital on multiple occasions cause of zay and I. I just he doesn't deserve to get his heartbroken, it can only break so many times before he gives up and he has so much faith in people and I don't want him to lose that"

"Woah"

"What "

"that's such non asshole thing to say"

"Haha so funny I'm not an asshole just case I sleep with a lot of girls I just don't see the point in relationships" _shit_ Lucas thought _how the fuck is she gonna go out with you if you tell her this crap_

They were at Maya's class room now she walked in before closing the door

" who made you lose faith"

Lucas froze after the door closed and looked at it _who made me lose faith ?_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

Maya drove herself home after an interesting day, to be honest her bet was the last thing she wanted to do. As she drove herself she was thinking about what Lucas said _he doesn't deserve to get his heartbroken, don't want him to lose faith._ Maya wondered if Lucas deserved to get his heartbroken and he was right, he wasn't an asshole cause he slept with a lot of girls he was an asshole cause he was arrogan , then she thought about the interaction between Missy, Lucas and Charlie at Lunch and she knew that Missy played her, she knew that in literally a week's span that she was doomed but she wasn't going to back down. _Break_ _the_ _heartbreakers_ _heart_ was now what Maya was wondering about how he broke anyone's heart?, he never asked anyone out and from her understanding he didn't mess with feelings, he simply slept with you and moved on… except missy because of Charlie. Maya knew she was a pawn in Missy's revenge scheme but first she needed to figure the plan out and she needed to know what exactly happened between the three boys and Missy she told herself to remind to ask Dianna or Zay about what happened. Maya was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the extra Van in her driveway, she simply took her keys out of the engine and walked into her house letting the door slam behind her.

"SUPRISEEEEE" the loud noise made Maya jump before she took in who the voices belonged too. In front of her Riley,Auggie, Topanga, Cory, Shawn ,Stewart, Jennifer, Katy, Farkle and His sister were in the living room with bright smiles. Maya squealed forgetting her problem at hand at launched herself at Riley

"peaches I missed you so much that daddy said we could visit and stay the weekend STAY THE WEEKEND HONEY!" Riley exclaimed in her ear as she tightened the embrace. The next person she hugged was Farkle, she jumped him, he chuckled spinning her around and said

" I told you I would see you face-to face tonight" Maya laughed moving to the adults giving Shawn and Cory a hug and then Stewart and Jennifer Melissa , and Auggie last but not least she moved to Topanga

" that's why there was a weird phone call from you" she said laughing

"yup I missed you my warrior" she said kissing Maya's cheek as she pulled away from the embrace

"this is great!" she told the group

"more than great this is amazing I missed you all so much" she smiled sadly at them all

"and we missed you" Jennifer said

"ok we need to get to work My Farkle, Shawn and Riley, are coming for dinner with their families and I want to introduce to the important people in my life" Katy said looking at the big group

"you had a Shawn?" Cory asked His eyes growing a little wider

"Why am I being used as an adjective? " Shawn said looking at the pair funny

"you had a me and Farkle?" Riley asked with a smile

"yes, yes I did, I lost touch with them after I got married worst decision of my life" Katy said sighing sadly  
"wait you're from Texas" Maya said loudly looking at her mother  
"yes honey, ok we will get to work! Jennifer auggie, Riley and Melissa (farkles sister) decorating, Topanga, Maya, Stewart , farkle and I will cook and bake"

"you um you forgot us" Cory said lifting his hand

"no I didn't you two mess everything up when you are together"  
"ah that is not true Katy I am offended" Shawn said feigning hurt

"you burnt my kitchen down"  
"IT WAS STILL STANDING" Cory and Shawn yelled in unison

"it was one time you need to let go and move on" Cory said seriously Katy smiled sweetly at the boys and pointed to a couch

"you see that, you will sit there and not move, wanna watch TV go ahead but you will not move and you are banned from the kitchen if those three ask you to clean you may help them" and with that the group split into three groups… well two groups and a pair.

BY seven the kitchen group cooked up a feast, Stewart and Farkle were good bakers because they said it was basically science, Maya was just talented from years of cooking for herself she also thought of it as a form of art, Topanga was Topanga and Katy owned a bakery, Jenifer and Riley in the other hand were terrible cooks so it was good they were kept out of kitchen but they were great at decorating, Jennifer being an interior designer and Riley just liked things to look pretty, Melissa just followed in her mom's footsteps.

"well done guys!" Katy said

"but um we look like a mess" she said with a laugh which was true The Minkus boys had flour everywhere, the three girls in the kitchen had hair sticking out makeup smudged a bit, Riley had sparkles all over her and Mellissa had glue on her overalls Jennifer and Cory and Shawn looked the same though

"we look fine" Shawn said Katy rolled her eyes

"that's cause you didn't do anything"  
"because you wouldn't let me"  
"because you screw things up when you and Cory are together"  
"I think you are jealous of Cory and I" Katy rolled her eyes again

"I have a Cory so I am not jealous"  
"I thought you had a Shawn" the group watched as Katy and Shawn bickered

"ok um I think we should all go get dressed the families will be here in one hour" Topanga stepped in

"good idea ok so this house is ten times bigger than put old apartment" Katy said with a laugh

"and much cheaper but this means you all get a room, the Matthews get the basement I will bring down some air mattresses there is a shower down there so I would get to it " she said looking at Cory Topanga and auggie, Cory moved to get the suitcases that were left forgotten in the living room and the three of them left for the basement

"ok so farkle and Melissa there is a guest room across from Maya's room for you to stay in, riley I'm sure you will stay with Maya so you four can leave, Riley hop in the shower you have ten minutes I know take long which is why go first, Maya next ten minutes then let Farkle use the shower in your bathroom and Melissa you can use the one in my master bedroom,dress nicely that means formal wear" she said as Melissa riley and farkle got there bags following Maya up the stairs

"Stewart and Jennifer there is a guest room next to the master bedroom which I will show you there is a bathroom in there so you have nothing to worry about"

"what about me?"  
"you can take the couch"  
"hah so funny"  
"you can use the shower in my room and stay in the attic"

"I don't need a shower and damn you put me in the attic" he said getting his bags

"take the shower Shawn, trust you need it" Katy said walking past him he looked at her and chuckled

There was a knock of Maya's door

"everyone decent?" Farkle called the girls giggled and called out a yes, they were Maya was in her towel and riley was wearing a night gown looking through Maya's closet for a formal dress

Farkle walks in with boxers and his towel in hand, this might seem weird to people but that was the relationship the three had

"taking my shower, don't walk into my shower time " he said walking to the bathroom

"maybe lock the door then" riley said

"and I might have too my make up is in there" Maya said chuckling at Riley's comment, after the door was locked riley fell onto Maya's bed as maya put on her undergarments

"this one is your color and would make you look great!" Maya said holding out a blue dress with red flowers

" I missed this a lot" riley replied sitting up looking at Maya

"me too riles" Maya said as she pulled a tight red dress over her body

"did you hear about Far-"  
"farkle and smackle yea he told me earlier today when he called me… you ok?" maya asked lying down beside riley on the bed  
"I can't believe they broke up because me" riley said turning to her side to face Maya

"I know honey but it's reassuring he would never leave us"

"I know maya I mean I'm glad he chose me but three years, they were together three years and broke up cause of me!"

"I know but maybe it wasn't to be then?"  
" oh enough new york drama Tell me about the Texan hunk and your bet?" Riley said getting up and taking the blue dress Maya chose.

" well it's a mistake"  
"you like him?!" riley said her eyes bright

"NO! he's not my type"  
"you don't have a type.."  
"not my cup of tea riles"  
"you don't drink tea"  
"RILEY! " Maya said sitting up with a laugh, riley giggled urging Maya to go on

"he just i don't think he's not a total bad guy, he really cares about his friends, remember Charlie and Zay I was talking about, he protects them like he told me he makes sure Charlie doesn't get his heartbroken, and today at lunch remember the girl I made the bet with she was with Charlie at one point and charlie's a great guy he's like all three of us put together and he's a prince like guy super sweet you know you would like him anyway she was cheating on him and he only sees good in people so he didn't know so Zay and Lucas go out of there way to show him and I think missy made this bet to get revenge on them" Riley looked at her

"shit"

"yea I know"  
"so back down?"  
"no absolutely not"

"oh maya why do you always get yourself into trouble" riley asked putting lipstick on As Farkle walks at of the Bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist

"the bet you have to tell me about?" he looked at her eyebrows raised

"yup, good ,tonight " the girls nodded he looked at them sighed and walked out closing the door behind them

The doorbell rang at exactly Seven, Maya and Riley were the last ones down Maya froze as she saw three boys sitting in her living room.

"Maya!" Charlie said as the other boys looked up from their phones

"ah shortstack whatcha doing here?"  
"I live here" she said giving him a look to which he chuckled

"you all know each other?" Katy asked looking at the three boys and her daughter

"we go to the same school" Zay said politely

" awh that's great!" Katy said with a smile

"those are the bet boys yes?" riley whispered in maya's ear she nodded

"damn Texas has some hot guys, blondies a completely hottie, brunettes the cute hot, like oh I'm cute but beware when I take my clothes off I'm hiding a sexy ass body, and the last one is like the funny guy who knows he's sexy" riley whispered quickly to Maya, she nudged her with her elbow telling her to stop, she giggled

"ok so I think its time to make introductions " katy said as the last person walked in through the door.

"you start kat" A tall blonde said

" will do Maddy!, this is my daughter Maya" Maya waved at the large crowd in her living room, she was watching Lucas get up to give his seat to a very sexy hot blonde girl in a deep green dress that walked up to him, he got up and gave her his keys and his seat.

" these people are the ones that helped me survive in New york " katy said turning to them flashing them a grateful smile

"this is Riley and Farkle my daughter's saviours"  
"nope she's ours" farkle said putting an arm around the girls shoulders, riley smiled

"this is Topanga and Cory Matthews the parental units of the hyper brunette and auggie her little brother"

"nice to meet you all" Topanga said as Cory nodded at the group auggie smiled shyly

" this is Stewart and Jennifer Minkus and their daughter Melissa" they exchanged hellos

I go by jen"

"and he's Shawn" katy said waving him off he smirked at her

"Shawn Hunter!" he said introducing himself properly

" nice to meet you all! I'm madison Friar feel free to call me Maddy, this is my husband Jayden and my three kids Rosalie, Jasper and Lucas" the family smiled politely

"yup and I'm Frank Gardener, this is my wonderful wife Alexis and my son Charlie" Maya knew instantly why Charlie was so sweet he was brought up in household like that

" And I'm Arianna Babineux and this is my husband Mark and my son Isaiah"  
"zay" he corrected softly, Katy was beaming at the sight, of her old friends meeting her newer ones.

"how's life been Katy?" frank asked her his eyebrows dipped in worry.. he was the farkle of the group

"Frank we have time to talk soon, how about we let the kids go and chat" Madison said putting her hand on Katy's shoulder _the riley_ Maya thought

"yup kids you guys can go to the um" Mark said stepping forward  
"parlour" Katy said turning to the Maya, who nodded

"nice to meet you all" she said and turned on her heels

"pleasure" she heard Lucas drawl out

" so glad to meet you all" Charlie said

"see you at dinner" riley said brightly

"sooooo hart gonna introduce us to your lovely friends?" Zay said with a chuckle plopping down into a couch

"ooh this is nicee" Rosalie said walking into the parlour which was a modern day games room

"my mom designed it" farkle said sinking into a bean bag, Zay jasper and Rosalie sat next to each other on the long couch. Lucas and Charlie sat in the loveseat together. Maya sat on a spinning chair and Riley was in her lap, Melissa sat crossed legged on the floor and pulled auggie into her lap.

" so um I think we should make proper introductions " Lucas's brother said with a laugh

"okk I'll start" riley said the group turned to look at her

" um I'm riley and I'm 16 and before you introduce yourselves I have some questions" Riley was sweet and Maya could tell the group of kids loved her she, was bright and energetic who could hate her

"go on sweetie" Rosalie said

"ok so you" she said pointing to Charlie

"oh no "maya mumbled

"you're the one who gave her the sweater after the water incident the um cute prince charming type guy"

"yes princess" Charlie said smoothly

"you're such a dork" Lucas said punching him as the other teens laughed, Riley grinned

"hmm and smooth" she said with a smirk Maya leaned back hiding her face behind riley

"but that would make you the hot asshole that caused the water incident I've heard a lot about you"  
"shut up riley"

"is he giving you a hard time Maya, I'll set him straight" Jasper said

"I'm not scared of you" Lucas replied sticking his tongue out at his brother as he swung his legs on to the seat putting his feet in Charlie's lap who rolled his eyes but left it there

" she was right complete hottie, super easy on the eyes but a bit arrogant" Maya's jaw draw

"I – I never said that" Maya exclaimed

"you said that riley , you did" Maya leaning to her left so she can see riley, riley turned slightly to face her a smug smile resting on her face

"what'd you mean peaches? Is he not the green eyed stud, from French?"

"I know what you're doing Matthews and it won't work I never say shit like that ,I might've brought him up when describing how great Charlie and Zay were and I needed to compare them to that asshole" the group chuckled at Maya's reaction

"you know I remember you saying something about a guy from French.. um a jock? Right? " farkle said with a smile continuing Riley's game. Maya glared at him

"whose side are you on?"  
"no ones I love my girls equally"

"here take her" she grumbled Riley shrugged getting up and sitting on Farkle's lap with a laugh

" ohh I'm hot eh?" Lucas said Maya rolled her eyes

"no i'm pretty sure arrogant asshole were my words"

"yea and vain" Charlie said backing Maya up

"let's not forget a bitch"

"you wanna go Zay?" Lucas said as Rosalie slapped Zay's arm pointing at the two younger children in the room

"oh shit sorry" Zay said

"oh it's ok we grew up around Maya"

"I'm not that bad Melissa"

"yes you are" auggie said immediately

"yea peaches don't lie to yourself"

"I will ruin you, you know I can" Maya said looking at Riley, Riley laughed

"ok I'll stop exposing, but you won't you love me way too much"

"you're not exposing cause I didn't say that" maya replied rolling her eyes

"oh before you stop what'd she say bout me?"  
" the quick-witted ,easy going funny guy who knows he's sexy"  
"I never said that! anything she is claiming I said it's all in her own words" Maya said throwing her arms up in frustration

"ok lets go around the group introduce yourselves " riley said

"I hate you"

"nah" riley said blowing a kiss in her direction

"I'm Jasper I'm 19 and i'm related to the hot asshole" Maya groaned as riley giggled

"but I'm not asshole I'm just all hot" he said shrugging

"I am telling Beatrice you said some dumb shit like that" his sister said with a laugh

"I'm Rosalie and I'm 19 too"

"your family has really good genes" Melissa said

"thank you? um yea I disagree I would the good genes ended with me but apparently not"

"a Zay 16 and I am the sexy comedian" wiggling his eyebrows at Maya

"I'm calling Brandon tomorrow " Farkle chuckled at Maya's tone

"no Maya you can't that's not fair"

"why not"

"because I actually like him don't like him so it doesn't matter" Riley said pointing at Lucas

"you do realize you two will never happen like ever?"

"why not"

"cause he's the rebel type guy and riley you um aren't" farkle said

"whatever "

"um I'm Charlie and I'm 16" he said pushing Lucas's feet off of his lap, Lucas sat up  
" I'm Lucas and I'm 16"

the ten kids spent the next half an hour laughing and joking around before being called to dinner

 **I'll Finish the dinner scene in the next chapter! Please review ! Hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5: what flirting means

**kind of a filler chapter**

The ten kids joined the Adults for Dinner, Maya was cursing herself as she sat in between Lucas and Riley. The dinner was going pretty smoothly, the food was good the company was booming, conversations were nice, though her mom was in the center of them being one to back up stories that happened in New York and Texas Halfway through the dinner Lucas's Mother who was sitting across form Lucas asked

" how are you liking Texas so far Maya?" Maya froze, swallowing the food she had in her mouth before answering

"um It's definitely different" Lucas snorted at this comment she kicked his ankle.

"of course but you've been here for a week how are you liking your ma's home town?"

" The Town is great, beautiful actually. You get to see the stars here something you can't do in New York" She said smiling at his mother

"I hear a but coming a long" Maya chuckled

"but it's not my hometown, it doesn't have Riley or Farkle or you know the rest of the Matthews and Minkus's it's more" Maya looked bit her lip looking for a word

"Lonely?" Rosalie supplied

"um yea in a way but I have my mom here and I'm good" she said throwing her mom a smile

"and me " Shawn said

"what?" the hart ladies said in unison

"I mean like I had the option to choose between Texas and Miami for my next assignment and Miami is so overrated plus my two favourite blondes are here " he explained throwing Katy a wink who was glaring at him

"no" she said shaking her head

"not really up to you "

"I really don't want to be bothered by you "

"when have I ever bothered you" Katy rose an eyebrow at Shawn

"ok first of all that was an accident"

"how do you accidentally question my motherhood ?"  
"it was a misunderstanding Katy" He said in a matter-of-factly tone

"okay yea sure" she said in a sarcastic tone

"you secretly love having me around" Katy rolled her eyes at this comment

" Actually Shawn I put up having you around cause for some reason you are best friends with some of the best people I know and My daughter seems to like you other than that I think you're full of –"

"okay! How bout you guys carry on that conversation after dinner?" Madison interrupted with a knowing smile on her face, as Shawn chuckled

"so Maya you really miss new York ?" Jasper asked her with a small smile on his face, she laughed

"its really pathetic actually, I um it's the people and the little things" she looked around to see that the focus was on her, Charlie nodded his head at her urging her to continue, she felt awkward but she complied as Riley laced her hand with hers.

"um its weird walking through school and not stopping at Farkle's locker or listening to Riley complain about cheerleading, or the three of us at Topanga's just enjoying each other company all working separately on own courses. It's the feeling of starting over with out you being their completely" Farkle smiled at her

"we're always here with you Maya and phone call ,that's all it takes"

"I know like I said pathetic, you guys make up the best parts of me" she said

"you know Maya we may not be Farkle or Riley but we're Zay, Lucas and Charlie the next best thing" Zay supplied

"yea Maya from now on it can be the four of us" Charlie said with a smile, Maya laughed

"mhm we could use some spunk Charlie's going soft" Lucas said with his smirk

"I'm not going soft I'm just nice, you are way too flirtatious and Zay say the weirdest things"

"I don't flirt"

"well you lead girls on" Zay says

"is that so?" Lucas's mother looked at him with an eyebrow raised, Lucas Chuckled nervously

" no mama Zay's being dumb I don't lead anyone on , I might flirt sometimes but it's not like I ask them out or get their number. I try to be the perfect gentlemen" 8 teens snorted at this comment. Maya smiled at the way he talked to his mom, soft and his Texan accent seemed to deeper

"then what's the point of flirting huckleberry?" Maya asked he smiled before looking at her, the pair just looked at each other with smiles

"that's a very good question Maya why don't ya answer it Lucas" Jasper said with a chuckle

"because it's fun you learn a lot from person by how they flirt"

"oh really?" riley asked

"oh yea"

"like your friend um Dianna?" Maya nodded

"ask her if she likes Charlie, she'd probably deny it but in reality she does" Charlie chuckled

"don't do that, don't bring me into this" Charlie's mother laughed putting a hand on his shoulder

"I disagree you can't figure anything out from how someone flirts "

"you'd be surprised, Like Charlie will rub the back his neck when he's flirting, and Zay oh Zay acts like he's the shit "

"and you tend to lean sometimes forwards towards them or backwards letting them follow you or your voice gets deeper" Maya said, he smiled at the thought of her observing the way he flirted

"oh well you've got me all figured out don't ya?" he drawled out

"no I have no idea who you are"

"proves her point she can tell when or how you flirt doesn't mean she knows you" riley said backing her best friend up

"well let's use Charlie as an example"

"why am I always the example" he sighed, as the table chuckled. The adults were finding this debate interesting

"so rubbing your neck is a nervous tactic so you know he gets nervous when flirting, which means he's either not used to talking to girls or he has had bad experiences in relationships um being cheated on or dumped" Maya bit her lip and looked at Lucas

"so what you're telling us is that Charlie gets nervous, Zay is insecure and you do it for sex" Lucas's eyes widen a bit before taking a look at his parents who seemed to be amused

"I never said that, I'm not sure how you got that."

"simple you lean like I said so leaning forward into the person" Maya said as leaned into Lucas staring into his eyes as she moved in closer

"is a way of almost putting people into a trance, they get caught up in the proximity, its like your inviting them"

"and moving far way makes them feel unwanted so they put more effort into getting your attention" Farkle added on with a chuckle

"and your voice gets deeper" Maya began and riley giggled

"its been said that males voice gets deeper when they are turned on or trying to turn someone on because 79% of women are instantly attracted to deeper voices" riley spewed the Fact out, Lucas chuckled and looked around the table where everyone seemed to be smiling or at least were okay with this discussion. He ran his hands through his hair

"you know what's funny I've never flirted with you hart but you seem to know a lot about how I flirt" Maya rolled her eyes

"that's cause I'm observant, I've noticed a lot about the people in this school" she shrugged

"and um do you remember where you were for the majority of sixth period?"

he nodded at her eyes growing wide thinking back to his time in the janitor's closet

"yea that's how I know how you flirt "

"touché" he said nodding

"how long are y'all here for?" Frank(Charlie's dad) asked the group

"till Sunday "Topanga announced

"oh you should join us all at the carnival!" Arianna(Zay's mom) piped up

"that sounds like a great idea!" Jennifer said looking at her friends

"yea and I could get some great shots!" Shawn said

"we could take Maya, Riley, Farkle ,Melissa and Auggie in the morning with us "Rosalie offered

"hmm yea and you adults can join us later, there's less line up in the morning"

"and we can show them around Town" Charlie said with a smile

"that sounds like a good plan!" Cory said with a smile. Soon after the dinner was over and the Friar's went home taking all three boys with the, and The babineux's and Gardener's went to their respective home with the promise of seeing each other the day after. Maya, Riley , and Farkle were sitting on the bed in her room as she explained the bet to Farkle…


	6. Chapter 6: the meadow

**Chapter six**

 **This chapter isn't really focused on lucaya**

"WAKE UP PEACHES! THEY WILL BE HERE IN HALF AN HOUR," Maya fell off the bed alarmed at the loud voice.

"What's happening?" she said, rubbing her head which was a bit sore from her fall.

"The Texans! They're taking us to the carnival remember! Get dressed look cute of course, Our parents have already left but they made breakfast. Now excuse me while I go wake up The rest of the gang!" and with that the eccentric Riley Matthews exited Maya's bedroom. As annoying as it was Maya missed waking up at ungodly hours with Riley's bubbly voice ringing in her ears. Maya groaned getting up, stretching her sore could hear Riley yelling at Farkle and couldn't help but chuckle as she jumped in the shower.

Maya skipped down to breakfast to see that Auggie, Melissa, and Farkle were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Where's Riley?"

"Obsessing over what she's going to wear," Auggie said rolling his eyes

"Yea, sure the boys are cute but I don't understand the need to change into forty outfits," Melissa said with a laugh

"You say that now Mel, but you never know how high school hotties will change you!" Maya said winking at the girl who was now grimacing.

"And speaking of high school hotties, I hear you're now on the market," Maya said smoothly plopping next to Farkle with a smirk

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Mhm yes, I'd thought I try something new, " the pair looked at each and burst out laughing

"Honestly Farkle, I think I like it better when you're flirting with me and I'm rejecting you,"

Farkle chuckled

"Well babe, I know you love me. So I'm cool with rejection," As the group finished breakfast, Riley came down the stairs bubbly.

"How do I look?" She spun around. She was wearing a light pink skirt that stopped just above her knees, and white sheer top. She looked great!

"You look good Riles," Auggie sighed getting up putting his plate in the dishwasher.

"You look cute babe, but um I've heard you're obsessing over your look? Why may I ask?"

Riley's cheek turned pink

"UHM no reason, I um-" the doorbell rang, Riley's smiled running to the door.

"Looks like someone was saved by the bell," Farkle mused wrapping an arm around Maya's shoulders. As the rest walked to the door to find Zay, Rosalie, Charlie and Lucas outside

"Morningg!" Rosalie said with a smile

"Hi hi!"

"Ok so we have 9 people and two cars" Lucas said

"Where's Jasper?" Farkle asked

"Big date" Charlie replied with a chuckle as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Don't like the girl?" Farkle asked Lucas with an amused smile

"nah, man she's just ugh annoying as hell"

"Now that ain't nice now is it Luke?" Zay said slapping his back, Lucas shrugs with a chuckle

"Ok so how about Lucas,Charlie,Farkle,Maya and Riley in one car and Melissa, Auggie, Zay and I in another car?" Rose said throwing Charlie a pair of keys. Zay frowned before Charlie whispered something in his ear, the boy now rolled his eyes chuckled and took the keys from Rose

"Hey if I'm stuck in a car with you sugar, I get to drive"

And with that Zay, Rose Melissa and Auggie piled into one of the Mercedes out front.

"I call shotgun" Maya said as she skipped to the passenger side

"Yea, I don't think so, I sit passenger when Charlie drives," Lucas said resting his hand on the car door so Maya couldn't open it, the tiny blonde rolled her eyes.

"Charlieee, who gets shotgun?" she asked in a sing-song looked at Lucas and then Maya, both blondes glaring fiercely at each other.

"I would say Lucas but last night he kept throwing jabs at me so I'm going to go with Maya," the blonde boy turned to glare at the brunette who was smirking at him

"are you serious?" Lucas said glaring at Charlie who shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You heard him Hopalong, Move it!"

Lucas watched as Maya sat in the front, he grumbled before opening the door behind her and sliding in next to Riley.

"So where exactly are we going?" Riley asked

"Hawstone park honey, " Charlie replies, Farkle and Maya exchange a look before smiling.

"You know Maya, you're lucky to be here" Farkle says, Maya snorts

"And why is that?!"

"Well this place is beautiful, I wish I was in a place where the stars come out at night"

"No stars in New York?" Lucas asks

"You can't see them, too many lights" Riley answers

"Hm well I'd give anything to live in the city" Charlie muttered

"The city isn't as glamorous as you would think" Farkle said with a sigh

"Not for the glamour Farkle, but the speed, and the busyness of it. I like the idea of meeting new people everyday, I like the idea that no one knows everything about you "

"It sometimes feel like everyone does though, even if no one says anything to you. You know that they're judging you and know something about you" Riley said

"Yea, and word gets around fast anywhere man," Maya said sighing

"Well that got depressing fast" Lucas said with a chuckle

"so what happens at the carnival?" Riley asked excited

"not much honestly, you're regular carnival, clowns, cotton candy, carousel, the works!" Charlie exclaimed. The gang of nine met at the carnival and spent the morning together After Lunch though the group split up. Rosalie taking the two younger kids, Lucas,Zay,Farkle and Maya went to go test out the rides. Riley wasn't a fan of rides so Charlie decided to stay with her.

"Where exactly are we going?" Riley followed the tall brunette through the woods.

"I'm not going kill you don't worry." He said with a chuckle

"Hey I don't what you're capable of,"

"Not murder," Riley smiled shaking her head

"Seriously Charlie. Where are we going?"

"Do you always ask this many questions" he asked with smirk

" I think when a boy I really don't know in a state I really don't know leads me somewhere I really don't know I'm entitled to some questions." she replied with a cute smile

"Touché" the pair walked in silence for a few more minutes before they arrived to a river with a log over it.

"Is that for real? Are you kidding me? I am not crossing that. I can barely walk down the stairs without falling!"

"I won't let you fall. I promise," Charlie said hopping on to the log before turning around to offer Riley his hand. She took a deep breath before following Charlie on to the log.

"Are we almost there Charlie?"

"yup, Right here"

"Wow" she said softly,as she looked around. He brought her to a meadow that was filled with beautiful flowers.

"wow" She repeated turning to look at him. He had a proud smile on his face.

"I know, Thought you would like it."

"it's beautiful" she told him

"I know. it's a great place to think" he said sitting down in the field of flowers, he looked up at Riley patting a seat next to him. She smiled and sat down.

"how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"be okay with your best friend living here?"

"I'm not" he nodded

"without Maya I would never unfold my hands"

"I wouldn't be able to do anything without Lucas and Zay giving me a push"

"mhm I guess we all need someone"

"I guess so," the pair sat there for hours talking about their lives

"So why is it your the only one without a girl?"

"what do you mean? Lucas is single."

"According to Maya he has a um setup" Charlie chuckled

"sex. He has a lot of sex"

"mhm fuckboy Friar huh?"

"No, he doesn't play with anyone feelings. The girls he sleeps with know he wants nothing but Sex"

"why though?"

"Lucas has trouble trusting people"

"so does Maya"

"funny how that works out huh?"

"why does he have trouble trusting people?"

"I really don't know. He doesn't like talking about. Why does Maya have trouble?"

"Her father left her"

"that's terrible"

"Yea she says she doesn't care but she does. A lot. How long have you known Lucas for?"

"Since the fourth grade, been brothers ever since"

"that's sweet,"

"He deserves someone you know. he's worth it. Under all the harsh words and charming smiles, and the wall he puts up he deserves someone to care enough to put up with him and know those walls down. He's more than just a pretty face with a bad attitude."

"I never said he didn't."

"I know what everyone thinks, and no matter what Maya told you he's not an asshole. Okay,Maybe he is but that's not really him. He just needs someone to stay with him for something that's not his looks."

"and Maya's not a bitch, she's not as strong as she pretends to be. She's wonderful and insightful. and she's everything in a different light" they both sat in silence for a bit

"I think he likes her." Charlie confessed. Riley raised her brow.

"Is that so?" Charlie nodded.

"Well, I think she could like him."

"Could?"

"Maya's not the type to fall for someone."

"Lucas isn't either, But I don't know Maya is someone I think that could get Lucas out of his shell. I think she can bring back the old Lucas, the one who wasn't a jerk."

"You really care about him?"  
"Of course I do. He's my best friend, I want the best for him."

"Then you don't want Maya" Charlie looked at Riley in shock

"Not that she isn't the best, but she will break your friend's heart"

"I doubt it. If anything it'll be Lucas breaking Maya's heart with fear of commitment"

"nope it'll be Maya or she'll end up at the CGA assembly naked" Riley gasped at what she said and took her hand clasping it over her hand. Charlie looked at her raising his eyebrows.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing?!"

"Riley, you can't do that. Spill"

"Okay um Maya might have had a bet with someone to get Lucas to fall in love with her before Junior Prom and break his heart there." she said slowly. Charlie's grin grew

"Perfect! I knew there was more to Maya then she told us."

"Perfect? did you not hear me?"

"I did, Lucas has a bet with Zay and I to get Maya to fall in love with him and he has till prom too. They both are trying to get the other to love them. This is great, they'll fall in love, I'll win my bet, Maya will her bet!"

"But she will break his heart, that's the only way she can win"

"I know Lucas isn't allowed to fall in love with her, it's part of the terms of our bet. So if he has his heartbroken it'll mean he really liked her"

"yes, Charlie i'm still not seeing the bright side of this" Charlie chuckled

" He's trying to get Maya to fall in love with him and I know Lucas he will succeed so in order for Maya to break his heart she would break her own so in the large run they will both realize-"

"How much they need each other! Awh that's cute! Like a fairytale!"Riley exclaimed

"Yea and it needs to work. Lucas could have a chance at something real,"

"and Maya could learn to trust." The pair sat in silence watching the sunset when Riley's eyes widened, as she sprung up

"Shit what time is it?"

"Um I don't know, My phone died"

"We need to get back, Like right now Charlie"

"Yea ok? Where's your phone!"

"I should probably check that" RIley said sheepishly. She took her phone out to see a bunch of texts and calls from called her back.

"WHAT THE HELL RILEY? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THAT LAST 5 HOURS THAT YOU COULDN't MESSAGE OR CALL ME?" Maya yelled through the phone. RIley winced holding the phone away from her

"I'm sosososososo sorry Maya but I um was at this field with Charlie and I guess we lost track of time."

"LOST TRACK OF TIME HUH?"

"Yes, please stop yelling, I was with charlie"

"WHICH IS WHY I'M YELLING"

"We're on our way back sorry peaches. See you in ten!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HA-" Ri;ey put her phone in her pocket and turned to face charlie who had an amused look on his face.

"You can't tell Lucas about Maya's bet"

"I know. If I did he would lose it"

"Okay, so you think we can meddle?" Riley asked as the pair made their walk back to the Carnival.

"Of course, we have to meddle...How will you ? You don't live here."

"I have play a big role in Maya's life. Trust me, I don't need to live here to meddle." Charlie chuckled. The rest of the way back was mostly walked in silence with the occasional small talk.

"Ok I think I see them " Charlie said at the opening of the woods squinting at the a large group who was sitting underneath a tent. As he walked forward Riley grabbed his arm pulling him back. He looked at her with confusion.

"Um, thank you. For showing me the meadow… it was nice. I had a good time" she said fumbling with her words. Charlie's confusion slowly changed leaving a smile in its place.

"i'm glad you liked it Matthews." Riley returned his smile before tip toeing and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. She turned beginning to walk away knowing she was blushing. When Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her was her turn to be confused.

"You missed."

"What?"

"You missed." He repeated. Softly grabbing her chin lifting it up before crashing his lips to hers hesitantly. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer deepening the kiss. They both pulled out and looked at each other with goofy smiles.

"Ugh fuck my life" He muttered, RIley looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No it's just a girl I kinda like doesn't even live here." Riley smiled, but as she opened her mouth to reply she was interrupted by her friends.

"RILEY!" Maya yelled

"Peaches! Did you have a good time?!"

"Don't do that. Where were you?"

"I took her to the meadow." Charlie answered for Riley walking past the girls to his friends

"The meadow?" The boys asked in unison

"The meadow." Riley said nodding with a small smile.

 **REVIEWS WELCOMEEEE... I KNOW I'VE BEEN SLOW ON UPDATES I'M SORRY. It's just i get new ideas so i start writing the new fanfics and then i have to go back to the old ones and yea.**


End file.
